1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to oilfield downhole operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are typically recovered from subterranean formations via one or more wellbores that intersect such formations. After being drilled, a wellbore or “borehole,” may be completed using tubulars such as casing that are cemented in place. Additionally, a variety of additional equipment or tooling may be installed in the wellbore, such as screens, gravel packs, packer elements, and the like. Tools and equipment that are used downhole may employ a variety of actuation schemes and utilize a broad range of operating principles. Thus, there is a continual need to provide devices and methods that enable such tools and equipment to be deployed efficiently, despite their operational differences.